


Yugkookhun

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddle, EXO - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JJP parents, M/M, No Smut, Spanking, Tiny hint at smut, but not smut, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Follow the nice vibes of Namjin, JJP and Suho’s parenting. Family fluff little plot nice feels.Also my first fluff fic ples don’t hate thenks





	Yugkookhun

Jungkook hated this. He hated messing up, disappointing his dad. Standing outside his office, he sighed. He eyes went to the name tag hung beside the door. 'CEO Kim Namjoon'. 

'Hey look at me, what's going on. This isn't like you jungkook' His dad said, his tone soft and gentle. He stood in-front of the large desk behind which his father sat, the two alone in the large white marble office. 'I don't know. I.. I just.. im sorry' apologised the 16 year old, shame written all over his face. Taking a look at the defeated boy, Namjoon sighed. Theoretically he could let it go, so what the kid got a C in Mathematics, that happens doesn't it? Jungkook’s gotten loads of Cs before hasn’t he? No wait. Sigh, he hasn’t. It's actually never happened before. His eyes went to the timid teenager. Damn it, he looks so adorable all sad and deflated! He thought. Why couldn't he just forget all this and hug it all away. Jin. Yeah Jin would kill him if he went soft for their son again. Jin would usually take care of the punishments but he had to visit some clients overseas, which meant, Namjoon had to do this. Great.

'Hmm. Well then. You know what happens next son. C'me here kookie' and so jungkook went across the table to stand in front of his dad. 'You've been a bad boy haven't you kookie' his dad said, beginning the coming Lecture. Two hands pulled him forward and undid the button of his blue pants, pulling down the zipper and with one tug, baring him naked waist down in the large office. He couldn't help but blush, standing near stark naked in front of his father, his head hung low. His dad pulled him in for a hug. Jungkook closed his eyes, his father's distinct cologne creating that familiar feeling of security and calmness. His body relaxed in the hug. 'Shh don't worry. Daddy knows how to handle his kookie, gonna have to punish my little boy aren't I' his father's hands slipped down to cup his round bottom. He held the cheeks with a soft grasp, rubbing small circles on the soon to be pink cheeks. This was part of the punishment, the embarrassment, the humiliation. He was laid over his dad's big strong thighs with his bum situated right in between the suited legs. He couldn’t help but wriggle a little as the impending punishment drew near. 'Quiet down kookie, you're in no position to make any demands' His father tutted. It wasn't everyday namjoon got to spank his son, actually it was really rare for him to do this. Let’s just get this over with, he resolved. 

Smack! Came the cracking sound. Smack! Smack! Smack!   
And with that started the spanking. Jungkook squirmed a bit, the plump flesh of his bum jiggled and stung with every slap. 'C in Mathematics baby? Really?' Namjoon said. The spanks came down one after the other, alternating between left and right. Soon after he heard sniffles. 'Ah! Mm! Daddy, it hurts!' Jungkook whined. Damn it! Namjoon thought, he's already using the daddy word! It took all of his strength not to gather his son in his arms and kiss away the tears on his face.   
'Kookie baby, this is punishment. It's supposed to hurt isn't it' Namjoon gently asked, rubbing the warm flesh of his bottom. '10 more spanks, little bunny'. 'Yes daddy' Jungkook nodded. Fuck my life, Namjoon said to himself. 

After the spanking was over, his father didn't let a second pass before he was scooped up in his arms and cuddled in a warm embrace. The teenager kept murmuring sorry over and over as his father shushed him and pressed little kisses over this hair. ‘There there bunny, calm down little one’ Namjoon comforted. Jungkook’s head was pressed against his father’s shoulder as tears escaped his eyes. It weren’t the stinging spanks that made him feel so bad rather it was the fact that he let his dad down. ‘Kookie, baby you know daddy loves you right. It’s all forgiven, shush now’. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Namjoon whispering gentle murmurs of praise and soft nothings into the feathered brown hair. ‘Right. Now can you tell me why you suddenly got a C in maths kookie?’ Jungkook remained silent and instead burrowed further into his dad’s shoulder. He heard a sigh above him ‘cuz I don’t recall you ever scoring less than an B and that was when you were sick the day of the exam’. Silence endured. ‘Was busy’ the boy’s muffled reply came. Now it’s not Namjoon’s fault if he smiled hearing that cuz come on! That was too damn adorable. ‘Uh huh’ he replied, taking a pause. ‘Can kookie tell me what he was busy with?’ He asked innocently. Jungkook hesitated. After a while he answered ‘Overwatch’. 

Namjoon couldn’t help it, his head tilted back as he chuckled loudly. Meanwhile Jungkook squirmed in his lap, clearly embarrassed at his dad’s outburst. ‘Alright alright I’m sorry but baby can you tell me when you’ve been playing overwatch. Hmm I haven’t seen you play it a lot in the house. Unless...’ Jungkook remained silent yet again. ‘...you’ve been playing it at night. After your bedtime.’ Namjoon felt a nod against his shoulder. ‘So that’s why Jin was having trouble waking you up in the mornings’ he concluded.  
‘I’m sorry’ the boy said. Namjoon ran his hand across his son’s back and kissed his head again. ‘I know. You’re forgiven. And don’t worry, I won’t tell papa’. At that, jungkook raised his head, eyes wide and sparking. Disappointing one of his dads was worse enough, god help him if he had to face papa too. ‘Really? Oh my god thanks dad!’ he said. ‘Only if you tell me who you were playing with so late at night’. His father finished. That caught the boy by surprise. ‘Nobody. I was playing with these guys online and I don’t know them and I just me them and it’s only been some time and actually one of them’.   
‘Jungkook’ his father interrupted, ‘do not lie right now’ he said looking the boy straight in his eyes. Jungkook gulped, and opened his mouth before closing it immediately before retreating back into his father’s shoulder. 

Namjoon knew. Stage 1 was trying to lie his way out, stage 2 was whining his way out. So he watched fondly as the teenager wriggled and whined with pent up frustration and anger looking so much younger than he was. 

‘You can’t make me betray them!’ ‘you’re so mean!’ ‘Daaad! They’re my friends!’ ‘You cant do this!’ ‘Would you do this to your friends?’ 

After a good 5 minutes, Namjoon decided it was time to stop. Time to pull out the big guns. ‘Jeon Jungkook! If you don’t spill out those names, I’m calling papa right now‘ he said sternly. Big brown eyes gazing up at him, filled with tears, all the anger his face held turned to sadness and helplessness as a lone tear fell from his son’s eye. Ah finally, stage 3, crying his way out. He engulfed his son in a cuddle again, comforting the dedicated boy. 

‘Why do you have to make this so hard kookie. Shh I know they’re your friends but something tells me they did bad too in their exams. Is it helping them letting them get bad grades. Is that fair to their parents kookie?’ The sniffling head on his shoulder shook right and left indicating a no. ‘That’s right baby, I promise you won’t be the one they blame. Daddy’ll take care of everything alright. Just tell me who you were playing late at night with’. Silence again. Now honestly Namjoon was a little proud seeing his son showcasing such loyalty to his friends. ‘Alright was it... yugyeom?’ A tentative nod followed. ‘Mmhmm. And... was it sehun too?’ Another nod. ‘Is that it?’. Another Nod.   
‘Promise they won’t find out its me’ jungkook’s teary voice sounded. ‘I promise kookie. Now then, how about we head home huh. It’s pretty late’ he said looking at his watch. 

Namjoon knew he had to be discreet and so he planned carefully. The first call went to the JJP Household. Yes it’d been so long since both Jinyoung and Jaebum left Kpop but the name of the duo stuck. Their son Yugyeom was easily the most mischievous in the three friend group closely followed by Jungkook himself. Sehun just got dragged into everything by those two.   
‘Ah Namjoon-shi how are you’ Jaebum answered. Namjoon tactfully explained he suspected the boys were up to playing overwatch late at night. Jaebum was reluctant in believing this, yugyeom actually got a D in Mathematics. But what Jaebum found hard to believe was how his son who looked so guilty and disappointed with his grade would lie so easily at his face when asked if he didn’t study properly. ‘I’m really sceptical Namjoon, he promised to my face he studied properly. I mean we even went out for ice cream to cheer him up!’ Jaebum explained. ‘I know I know, just could you check his room tonight at 11. I’m almost sure the boys will deny any accusations so if we could just catch them in the act. I’ll do the same, what’s the harm right’ Namjoon said and so Jaebum agreed. 

The same conversation went with Suho. He had adopted Sehun on his own when the boy was only 4. Sehun was a sweet kid, far too innocent and loving for the world. He’d blindly agree to any plan jungkook and yugyeom would hatch up. But that’s to be expected when all three of them grew up as close as brothers. Suho liked the idea. He had his suspicions too. 

After making the calls, Namjoon told his son the plan. He would stay up late and play overwatch again, just like any other day. Namjoon would then come in at 11 and pretend to be surprised at catching jungkook playing the game. However along with Namjoon, both Suho and Jaebum would be doing the same. All of them would be caught and none of his friends could blame him. Perfect. 

‘Ah my Joonie baby how are you’ Namjoon rolled his eyes at his husband. He had gotten changed and was now laying in bed waiting for 11 to ‘catch’ jungkook. ‘’M fine hyung. Just tired’. ‘I know I know Kookie called me, told me all about it. I’m so proud of you for what you did’. He was surprised. ‘What? He told you? About the..’. ‘Yes Joonie he told me how he stayed up late playing overwatch and how you handled it. Said he didn’t wanna lie anymore to his dads’. Namjoon smiled, feeling proud of his son. ‘I’m happy how you handled it, I know spanking our bunny isn’t easy but you did well’. Jin could practically see his husband blush from how he playfully replied with a ‘shut up’. ‘Watch it Joonie, you don’t wanna be a bad boy for Jin hyung now do you’ and if that triggered certain nether regions of Namjoon, well that wasn’t anyone’s business. They chit chatted for some while before it was almost 11. 

The scene played out perfectly. At 11, Namjoon barged in his son’s room. Jungkook faked a ‘oh shit!’ and heard yugyeom and sehun swear too as all of them turned offline from the game. Jungkook broke out in laughter and so did Namjoon, as they shared a fist bump. After tucking him in, Namjoon went to bed. God he was tired. The house was quiet and peaceful, probably the polar opposite of both Suho’s and JJP’s house right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos to tell me what you think! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
